


Survivors

by pretive



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, blind!dan, slight tw, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretive/pseuds/pretive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyes were closed. They alway were, unless Zoe or Louise opened them by force, something that everyone dreaded. Not because he was stubborn, but because of how he'd cry afterwards. If his eyes were closed, the darkness was just a result of that, not because he was blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't it insane that I can write 1000+ words on my phone in an hour and I still can't fucking finish this chapter for Twice?

His eyes were closed. They alway were, unless Zoe or Louise opened them by force, something that everyone dreaded. Not because he was stubborn, but because of how he'd cry afterwards. If his eyes were closed, the darkness was just a result of that, not because he was blind. 

 

Maybe it would have been easier had the bus just killed him. He may never regret saving the idiotic child, but he regrets not being in a better position to let the bus take his life instead of his future.  
When he voiced those concerns out to Zoe, she cried and Louise shakily told him that he was meant to be here, with them. He hated to make them upset, so instead he played happy until they were asleep.

With Phil, however, he cried. He yelled at whatever deity asking why the hell they did this to him.

That was two years ago, and now Dan had small spells where Phil would have to hold him until he believed life was worth living again.

 

Right now, he's having a good day. He and Phil are hanging around the coffee shop, and laughing obnoxiously. Dan can imagine the annoyed look of the grumpy customers awaiting morning coffee.

Suddenly, Dan can hear a gasp from Phil and someone else, before a little figure wraps their arms around his midsection. Dan is frozen.

"Dan, it's the Ainsley’s." Phil says delightfully. Dan nods and a small smile comes to his lips. "Hey Mona." He hugs her back and tries to keep himself from shaking. These people are happy he’s here, happy that they can see him. 

"Hi Dan!" Mona Ainsley is the child he saved two years ago. Mona’s five now, no longer a immature three year old chasing a bird across the busy street. She’s a very sweet child, who often sent Dan letters and the like.

"Dan, why don't you have a puppy?" Mona asks outright, sitting in the booth beside him. Dan hears the conversation between Phil and Amanda cease.

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy says people who can't see have to have puppies to help them!" 

"I have Phil to help me walk." 

•••• skips time ••••

"Dan, should we get you a dog?" Phil asks one day. "Like, I'm not always around to help you, and I know you don't like the cane in public. Plus, a dog will be great company." Phil is worried. Dan is becoming more and more reclusive every day, and Phil can hear the quiet cries at night, even if Dan doesn’t want him to.

Phil knows that Dan hates life, and he’s terrified that he won’t be enough to stop Dan from doing something stupid when he leaves for the summer in a few months. 

Dan looks over at him from his position staring at the floor. "Don't let a five year old persuade you into getting a dog. How will you ever say no to our kids?" Phil breathes out a sigh for three reasons- Dan's pessimism, that Dan actually sees a future, and that he wants kids with Phil. 

"I'm not. But I'm going to Florida for the summer, and you can't stay cooped up in here until someone forces you out. At least you'll have something here that can help you."

Dan pulls his knees to his chest. "Maybe. I can't do anything else, maybe it'll be nice to have something to do other than sit. 'Cause you know, I can't really stare." Dan whispers the last part to himself. He can’t, and Phil doesn’t argue. Dan barely reads Braille, his cane is the bane of his existence, and his Tumblr days are over- he can’t see the posts anyways. 

He can use Siri and talk to Phil, but that’s the extent of his blind life. Home is becoming the only place rather than his sanctuary. 

"Let's go today." Phil says loudly, and Dan jumps. 

"What?"

"There's a class today to teach you how to direct a guide dog, and we can adopt one at their shelter. It's only nine, Dan, I could sort everything out with the landlord before one, and the class is at three until five, just a few blocks away." Phil's mouth is spewing words, and Dan can only flinch in response. 

"Do you think I want to go out and have to learn how to do something because I'm handicapped? It's mortifying, Phil." 

"We're doing it."

"No."

"Who said you got a choice?" 

"Me. I'm blind not a child, I make my own decisions."

"Well for someone who isn't a child, you sure do act like one." Dan can feel Phil's eyes on him. 

"Whatever." Dan can’t help but smile when Phil tackles him in a hug, peppering kisses all over his face.

•••• skipping ••••

After an hour of training for himself, he’s finally about to pick out a dog fit for him. Phil was completely happy playing with the puppies in training, whilst Dan went into each room, trying to find one that wasn't restless, that would sit when he wanted to, and walk when he did.

"Dan, let’s just go on, Kai isn't the most enthusiastic."

"No, no, I wanna meet him." 

The dog, a German Shepherd, was quick to his side when he instructed, and when he sat down and patted the spot beside him, he stayed right by him.

They sit for a while, and Dan instructs him to lay on his lap. He lays his head on Dan's lap, gently. Dan smiled at him.

"What's his name again?" 

"Ola Kai, we call him Kai. He was from an abusive home, they nearly killed him. Ola Kai stands for survivor in Hawaiian. The lady who found him called him that and it stuck." 

"Kai, c'mere." He says, and pats his chest. Within seconds, the dog was happily laying atop him. Dan laughs loudly, and pets him. "Survivor. You and I have a lot in common." 

•••• skippers ••••

"Please Phil."

"But Dan-"

"He's sleeping with us." 

"No, he's not."

"I’ll sleep in the spare." He stands his ground, stroking the top of Kai's head. 

"Fine. Kai, please sleep at the end, or anywhere, just let me cuddle my boyfriend." Dan hugs Phil hard, who melts under his touch. He hasn’t seen Dan this happy in months. Maybe it was the freedom, or the new companion, but Dan is smiling and Phil knows he's made the right choice.

Phil curls up behind Dan to spoon him, then jumps when Dan tells Kai to get on the bed. He lays across their feet, and Dan giggles.

"Thank you, Phil." He whispers, and Dan falls asleep.

"Thank you Kai." Phil whispers, grinning at the nuzzle into his leg, and falls asleep with his two survivors.


End file.
